Sisi Lain
by Amaliah Black
Summary: Ketika seorang pengabdi setia yang berdedikasi dan penuh loyalitas berusaha mengungkap tabir yang sempat membeku...


**Disclaimer:**

**The characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi-sensei ^^**

Sesshomaru-_sama_.

Pasti yang sekarang ada dalam pikiranmu saat mendengar nama itu disebut adalah sosok siluman perkasa yang angkuh dan penuh arogansi. Sosok _daiyoukai_ yang mampu melumpuhkan nyalimu hanya dengan sekedar melemparkanmu lirikan yang seribu kali lebih tajam dari sembilu yang mematikan. Sosok bersurai perak yang tak mengenal kata 'ampun'. Sosok sang aristokratik yang jarang—atau bahkan nyaris tak pernah menunjukkan perubahan air wajah yang berbeda sedikitpun.

Ya. Aku pun juga sempat berpikir begitu. Bahkan lebih kacau dari apa yang kalian bayangkan.

Aku, yang semata-mata hanya seorang siluman _kappa _kerdil yang tak berdaya akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengabdi pada sosok hipokrit itu. Tak masalah seberapa sering ia mengancamku, tapi itu sama sekali tak membuatku membencinya. Aku bahkan mengaguminya.

Kau tahu sendiri, seringkali ia mengancam akan membunuhku—tapi nyatanya ia selalu tertangkap bahwa ia terus berusaha melindungiku. Menjaga siapapun yang sekarang berada dalam pihaknya. Dan yang lebih membuatku terharu adalah ketika sosok itu mengembalikanku ke dalam kehidupan sesaat si tukang pedang brengsek itu menebasku menjadi dua bagian. Aku sempat tak percaya. Namun sepasang mata bundarku ini tak mampu memungkiri bahwa ia memang benar-benar menolongku.

Barangkali, dia memang keras dan terlalu acuh. Tapi, aku tidak terlalu yakin tentang itu. Maksudku, bagaimana jika itu semua hanyalah topeng?

Sesshomaru-_sama_ memang tak pernah mengatakan apa yang ada dalam pikirannya. Dia bukan tipikal makhluk yang hobi berkoar-koar sana-sini—seperti aku sendiri, misalnya. Yang ia lakukan hanyalah diam. Bicara pun jika itu memang diperlukan. Bagaimanapun juga, aku masih bisa merasakan segala ragam atmosfir yang mengitari sosok superior itu dengan jelas.

Yah—mungkin memang. Memang dia sama sekali tak pernah gentar, atau pun takut. Tak pernah merasa bahwa dirinya akan terpojok. Seolah hal-hal yang menggelikan seperti itu sama sekali tak berlaku baginya.

Namun, ada secuil ruang lain yang diam-diam sudah tergeletak di sudut hatinya. Ruang yang amat kecil dan memilukan.

Seorang Sesshomaru-_sama_ terlihat tak pernah menyimpan luka.

Benarkah?

Lalu, apa kabar dengan ruang kecil yang memilukan itu?

Sekali lagi: mungkin memang. Sosok kuat itu memang sering kalap dan dibutakan oleh semacam ambisi yang disebut kekuatan. Benar. _Kekuatan. _

Tapi, bagaimana jika ambisi itu tetap tak bisa meruntuhkan ruangan kecil itu?

Terabaikan.

Aku paham benar bagaimana rasanya terabaikan. Dan jauh dari ambang pikiran yang wajar, aku mampu melihat siratan gejolak api melalui sepasang permata emas yang dingin itu. Aku tahu, dia pernah terluka.

Membuat luka itu semakin menganga, menimbulkan akar-akar kebencian yang mulai menyeruak keluar. Kebencian akan orang-orang sekitar yang membuatnya seakan terabaikan. Seperti, setengah siluman brengsek yang sudah mengambil alih seluruhnya. Seluruh harapannya untuk memperoleh kekuatan itu.

Aku mengerti benar, bagaimana Sesshomaru-_sama_ menganggap ayah yang sangat dihormatinya itu malah memperlakukannya seperti ini. Seolah dirinya hanya pantas menerima sampah rongsokan yang tak berguna itu.

Tidak adil?

Ya kurasa begitu.

Tidak bisa kupungkiri, sosok itu sering murka. Murka dalam seribu bahasa yang tak pernah ia lontarkan. Ia hanya tenggelam dalam diamnya. Lalu tiba-tiba meledak, membuatnya hampir menyerupai bola api merah padam yang lahir dari mulut meriam dan jatuh menghantam bumi.

Dan, oh—Satu hal lagi yang hingga saat ini masih tak bisa kupahami.

Manusia.

Berulang kali kukatakan, sang aristokrat itu tak akan pernah sudi membiarkan setitik darah manusia yang teredar menembus insting pembaunya.

Tapi, buktinya?

Apa buktinya jika sosok itu benar-benar membenci manusia?

Aku bahkan sampai sekarang masih meragukan hal itu, sementara ada seorang gadis fana yang selalu mengiring setiap injakan langkahnya.

Benarkah ia membenci manusia?

Atau jangan-jangan kata 'benci' itu sebenarnya sengaja diungkapkan sebagai substitusi kekecewaan dan luka yang kerap menyergapnya?

Betul. Luka—menerima kenyataan bahwa ayahnya yang hebat dan berkuasa harus mati hanya untuk melindungi manusia dan _hanyou _itu.

Itu benar.

Sosok itu tidak benci.

Dia hanya terluka.

Dan luka itu terus menggenang dalam ruang kecil itu. Juga terkadang sering merembes melalui sudut batinnya.

Tapi, seperti yang dapat kulihat. Waktu mampu menyembuhkannya.

Seiring gadis kecil yang merepotkan itu selalu hadir di tengah-tengah, aku mampu merasakan bahwa luka pada sosok itu lambat laun mengering. Kemudian terkelupas, dan hilang entah kemana.

Sosok yang mulanya terasa beku dan dingin, perlahan mencair—menjelma menjadi sepercik embun yang menyejukkan.

Anak manusia itu memang menyebalkan, terkadang benar-benar terasa mengganggu. Namun di sisi lain, gadis itu juga punya kekuatan. Entah. Aku tak terlalu mengerti. Yang pasti, gadis itu benar-benar ajaib dan mengagumkan—meskipun begitu, dia tetap akan kuanggap sebagai manusia yang menyebalkan.

Itu dia.

Semua tampak ringan untuk dianalisis, namun sama saja. Pada akhirnya, sosok yang kau anggap angkuh itu akan kembali terlihat misterius. Sejauh apa kau berusaha memahaminya, namun tetap saja tak akan berhasil menggalih seluruh lapisan batinnya.

Dan sekeras apa kau berusaha membencinya, namun lambat laun kau akan melihat kebenaran.

Kebenaran bahwa sosok itu bukanlah makhluk kejam tanpa perasaan.

Mungkin sosok itu akan bilang begitu padamu.

Tapi percayalah.

Ia tidak seperti itu.

Atau tepatnya, tak akan pernah seperti itu.

_Salam_

**JAKEN**

—END—


End file.
